Winryella
by Zabu
Summary: Basically it's a story about strong an independent white girl, who chooses her own path. Language isn't that horrible, minor swearing. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did I would be rich.


Barry the Chopper is human in this story. One shot.

Winry's mother had made it back from Ishval. Her father wasn't as lucky. Years passed and Winry's mother found Barry. He was fine at first, even though he had his own of a daughter. His own diva that didn't ever seem to consider the possibility that there were other life forms than her sorry ass. Seriously, who "accidentally" drops underwear out of the window as people walk by the house?

"Winry there's no ice in my drink. Get me some. I can't believe I went through with this. Not my child, not my problem." Barry ordered. Then quietly he whispered to himself, "Wouldn't she be fun to chop up into tiny tiny pieces?" Winry heard him say things like that before, and it creeped her out. She already bought three extra locks for her door. At night she made sure they were all sound in place and a string of bells would sound if someone, aka an ax murderer can through her door without her knowing. The window? Yep, it's nailed shut. Winry only had to learn once that liquids before bed were the bane of her existence. Her mother was happy when she was around, but as a doctor she was busy. Winry didn't think that her mom would believe her.

"Hey mom, your new husband is insane and wants to chop me up. After he leave can we perform an exorcism on the house. Or burn it. That's fine too." Yep, fool proof. The subtle, "Mom, I think there's something off with him." didn't work. It ended up with "bonding time", playing the board game Monopoly. At those points four and half hours into the game, she wished Barry would just finish her.

When Winry was ordered to cook food she actually didn't mind that much, because there were knives in the kitchen. If she was using them, Barry wasn't. How much of a slob could ONE person be? She was forced, Barry told her mom who then threatened to take away her tools, to clean after that retched pig. She had thrown up multiple times due to... better left unsaid.

Coming home from school Winry did the usual chores. Her new part was in and she could finally finish the automail. "Winry?" Geez, doesn't he work or something? "I broke your whachamacallit." Barry announced. He broke it. The part she'd been waiting seven weeks for, specially made it finish this masterpiece. HE BROKE IT. She lost it. "Barry!" He took a wrench to the head, and the body in general. "It was made out of metal! How did you break it?" All of hell was let loose on her target. When she paused to see if Barry had any unbroken bones, Barry looking like he was pleading for his life (he was) held up a letter. "Holy shit! You got the mail? What kind of trap is this. I'm not opening this. It's poisoned." She reasoned still quite angry, but surprised. "No it's not. Everyone got one. It's to the royal ball." He explained. "Nope." Winry claimed. "Good you weren't going anyway." Barry told her.

After another week of bullshit from the step family, Winry decided that she would travel the world. She could learn to be an engineer and pick up so many different methods while traveling. Her mother would regret not listening to her, but she'd send postcards and visit from time to time. One the night of the ball she helped her step sister into her fancy dress and listed to how the prince was going to fall for her, because of the book, "Three Steps to a Man's Heart", inside were two recipes and some porn. That's a winner.

Winry grabbed her bags and left a note for Ed and Al while they were away learning alchemy.

Guys, I don't know where I'm going, but on June first meet me at the train station in Central. Take care, get your bodies back, and don't forget to oil your arm Ed. If you don't make it then next year maybe? Shorty, you better grow by then, okay?

Winry learned to become an engineer and escaped from her third ring of Dante's inferno. She did meet up with Ed, but he wasn't any taller.


End file.
